Tanited Love
by BrOkEn BuT sTiLl HeRe
Summary: When the all you want to do is die, Only love can save you. A goth HermioneDraco Story warnin rape
1. Prologue

Tainted Love

I don't own Harry Potter because I'm poor poor poor and she is rich rich rich so there :P

Prologue

She had finally done it after years of being on watch, after years of her parents begging her not to, after years of failed therapists she had done it.

Her mother had found her small fragile body laying flat on her bed like a wooden log an empty aspirin bottle held in her left hand in a death drip. Tears blocking the broken mothers face as she cried for her husband to call an ambulance to save their only child.

He had finally done it after years of physical and mental pain, after years of his father lack of caring and his mother not wanting to accept it, after years of wasted love he had done it.

His house elf Tinky had found his strong paper white pale skin swimming stiff in a pool of crimson liquid a blood stained razor beside him. Running to her master side holding his icy hand in her light brown hand as she healed his gaping wounds and put him to bed sighing

"Hermione wake up, oh for the love of god wake up" blubbered a middle-aged woman with bushy brown hair that went haft way down her back the same hair her daughter displayed. As if to answer her mother a small moan came from her lips as chocolate eyes flattered open.

"Mother" she spoke weakly

"Hermione your alive oh thank you god," her mother bellowed as she hugs her child.

'I'm still alive, I'm still alive' Hermione cried to herself in despair 'why I though I would have succeed this time dammit'. Hermione stopped thinking for the first time in her life as her drunken father stared down at her with an evil smirk

"We were so worried sweetie," he declared to the room.

'Liar' Hermione thought. 'It's all a show to him'

Draco woke as the early sunlight entered his enormous bedroom in Malfoy manner still alive.

'Tinky I'll kill her' Draco sighed to himself as he looked down at his new pinkish scars to add to his collection that ran all over his lower and upper arms and the word 'worthless' written on his left thigh.

"Will I ever leave this hell?" he said out load not caring who heard

"Will I ever leave this hell?" Hermione cried to the heavens when her parents left her to sleep.

TBC

I know this is very very short but hey it's just prologue but please if u like it review updates will come ASAP for me coz I'm dyslexia and mentally messed up so yeah I love ya


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE!

Chapter one Broken

Hermione had spent almost a week in The Old Country Hospital where in her opinion the dreaded ambulance had taken her after her little mess up as her parents put it. Her mother had asked her earlier in the week if she would like to send word to her little magic friends from school, at first Hermione had been shocked by this offer but then her mother kept on talking. ' But of course we can't tell them why your here, I mean what type of mother would they take me for' Hermione repeated in her head not really caring or listening to what her mother had said after woulds.

'It's always about what people will think about us I'm so bloody sick of it' Hermione screamed inside her head as a single salty tear ran down her creamy coloured skin.

With this one single tear Hermione Granger was broken she had surrendered to her feelings at last. It had taken seventeen years but all that was left was a heart frozen in ice waiting for someone to melt it.

"Good morning father" Draco said while entering the manors ghostly dining room that had been painted emerald green with sliver trimming the ancient oak table had been covered with sliver plates of yellow eggs and steamy bacon. As Mr. Malfoy heard his teenaged son cross the threshold to the room her lowered his newspaper to glare at his only child.

"Tinky tells me she saw you playing with a razor last night is that true".

"No" Draco replied knowing his father wouldn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me boy" and like that his father was behind him holding him down so he couldn't ran. "Show me your arms" he spat.

"NO" Draco tried to fight back but failing.

"NOW" Lucius acquired his wand from his black dress robes "_Crucio"._

The curse hit Draco like there was no tomorrow the pain was blinding as his body shock on the floor his long sleeves rolled down to his elbows. As soon as it came it stopped and Draco was left panting on the floor trying to get air into his lungs.

"Show Me," Lucius stated again as if nothing had happen. Draco out of being hit with the curse again showed his father his arms looking away. Lucius stared down at his son because in all fairness he didn't like what he saw but for different reason as a normal parent would.

"You must realies that you are the last of the Malfoy family so all you have to do is get that bloody Pansy girl up the duff"

"Yes father" grossed out by the fact of fucking Pansy.

"Then for all I care go kill yourself" and with that Lucius left the room robes blowing. A single wet tear rolled down Draco's pale cheek.

With this one single tear Draco Malfoy was broken he had surrendered to his feelings at last. It had taken seventeen years but all that was left was a heart frozen in ice waiting for someone to melt it.

TBC

OK I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT SORRY BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK COZ I NEED SELF-ESTEEM

Oh and I also stole a line from a fanfic on this site it was a kick as story it's titled Storm of Fury

The line in this story is

"Harry Potter was broken. He had surrendered to his feelings at last."

I always choke up when I read it

and if you haven't notices I'm in to really depressing stories so hey if you have read any good ones please tell me I'd love to read them


	3. Inked and stabbed

Disclaimer: The fact that I have never been to England and that I'm an aussie living in the states doesn't really help me if I wanted to claim Harry Potter as my own know would it.

Oh AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I'M SORRY 

Chapter 2 Inked and stabbed

Two weeks had past since Hermione had checked out from the hospital and once stepping over the front step of the Grangers house her life had started were it left off a living hell. Blake Hermione's father had started up his nightly fix, after drinking haft a bottle of gin while taking a few lines of meth he stumbled up to his stepdaughter's bedroom. It was dark when he entered, Hermione lied flat on her bed much like the why she did when she was found after her mess up, but this time her hands holding on tight to the sheets, but this didn't stop Blake.

Pulling off Hermione's lifeline he gleamed down looking at her creamy skinny body that shock at the site of him. Licking his lips he jumped on top of her pinning her down for no way of escape, not that she hadn't tried before. Then it happened ripping off her nightdress his hand everywhere pinching her breasts and slapping her thighs painfully. Then in he went hard and fast felling the dry womanhood that he craved, Hermione yelped from the assault, her body went limp as she stared at the ceiling hoping he would finish soon and leave her alone.

"I knew marrying that bitch had its ups" he grunted to himself more then her "In the form of a bucktooth child".

"Please stop" Hermione cried hoping that this time he would but deep down she new that it would never happen considering the fact that this whole business started when she was nine.

A few minutes later he had finished, happy with himself he gave Hermione a evil grin "Till next time my dear" then he was gone leaving Hermione to cry herself to sleep

as she always did. Hermione pulled her bed sheets around her tainted body and waited for the tears to come but they never did, in some weird why it scared her.

Hermione started to think to herself 'I'm going to change and first lets start with my look'.

Hermione woke up early and showered grabbing her wallet credit card and fake I.D after leaving a note to her mum on the kitchens tabletop, she left not looking back at her almost mansion size house. There was one good thing about being a Granger they had money coming out of their ass, not that Hermione told this to many people but she kind of enjoyed the fact that she could run up a $10,000 bill and her parents wouldn't bat an eyelash, but she would give it up all in a heart beat just to get away from him.

Taking a train to the city to shop, shop, shop but her stomach had been yelling out for food, so after snatching a donut and a cup of coffee she was off walking the streets.

Hermione stopped at a hair salon 'Hmm a new hair style could do me some good but I do feel sorry for the girl stuck with my mop'. Grinning to herself a grin that didn't meet her eyes, she walked in

Stepping out an hour later head held high, at first glances you wouldn't have guessed who it was, just what Hermione had wanted. Her hair was now straight except for the long ringlets of indigo blue the remaining hair was black and an inch shorter then the ringlets and blue bangs. Happy with her new do Hermione moved on to the next step a new wardrobe.

Wondering where to go, she ended up following a muggle girl dress in black into the closest cloths shop to her right. To her surprise she had just walked into a Goth styled clothing store with a tattoo and body piercing studio set up in the back. Hermione went straight to a clothing rack displaying black pants covered with chains, studs, and some with zippers. Hermione picked out ten pairs all unique in one way of another her favorite ones had a pin-striped pattern with two long chains at the back that nearly hit the ground when you walked and an eye crying painted on the left thigh with the words written next to it 'One Tear Bleeds 1000 Words'.

By this time Hermione was the only in the shop now and the shopkeeper was now circling her like an eagle.

"Hello There sweetheart can I help you" He smiled seeing how man pants she was holding hoping she would buy them all. He had black hair and covered in tattoos and piercings.

"Yeah could you hold these while I look for some tops, skirts, shoes, and whatever else I want" Hermione replied before diving into yet another rack of clothes this one holding tops. After dropping off her pants at the counter the shopkeeper came back to Hermione's side hoping to get on her good side started a conversation.

"Hey again my names Crow what's yours" Crow asked holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Hermione" She mattered not noticing his hand she continued on looking threw the racks.

Hermione had finally finished her search threw the shop and had just handed over her credit card to crow who was happily scanning her purchase. In the end Hermione bought 10 pairs of pants, about 20 shirts all black most of them low-cut showing off her amazing chest, 12 Mini skirts in colours of red blue green purple and black all covered with chains, 4 inch mary-janes with striped socks in all colours, black sneakers, high heel black boots that went up to knees, metal high heels, and make-up.

When Crow was done he smiled at her "So what do you want either a tattoo or three body piercings".

"What" Hermione asked shocked but still hoping it was for real.

"What do you want either a tattoo or three body piercings since you spent a hell of a lot of money here the shop gives away tats and holes" Crow smiled at her loving his job even more and hoping she picked her nipples and down there or a tattoo on her ass.

"Ok cool can I see what the look like" She smiled "I think I need help pick out what I want".

Crow just smiled

Hermione was now exhibiting shiny bits of piercing metal threw her tongue, nose, top and bottom of her navel, and her ears each one had four hoops in their lower lobes, an Industrial, helix, and tragus. She had also gotten a wavy style tattoo on her lower back. She was quite pleased it was life a new way to cut yourself but it looked good to.

Crow and Hermione had become friends and that Crow was a muggle-born wizard like herself she he healed all here new piercings and tattoo in a flash of white light from his wand. Bibbing farewell to her new friend and a promise of owling him she turned to leave but ended up hitting something soiled and nearly falling to the ground.

When she looked up she stared into the eyes of her hero.

"Malfoy"

Hey I'm back sorry I just couldn't write so I'm sorry but please Review


	4. The UnMalforying Plan

Disclaim: Yeah Stuff oh and I don't own harry potter

Chapter 3 The Un-Malfoying plan

Draco Malfoy was furious he was sick of being a Malfoy sick of being his father's son and sick of acting like he hated muggles and muggle-borns he wanted a change. He had spoken to his parents about letting him stay at the Leaky Cauldron's inn in London so he could prepare for his last year at Hogwarts. Surprisingly the Malfoy parents let him happy to get him out of the house sooner then normal but he had to stay under the watchful eye of Tinky. An hour later Draco fled the Manor Tinky in tow.

At the Leaky Cauldron Draco paid for his room as Tinky carried his school trunk up to room 42. This was Draco's favorite room it was decked in Slytherin green and had a king size for poster bed that felt like you were sleeping on a cloud. With a wave of his wand a cot appeared on the right hand corner of the room for Tinky with a blue blanket and fluffy white pillow.

Tinky smiled "Thank you master oh thank you" she looked like she was about to hug him but at the last minute decided against it.

"Yeah anytime" Draco mattered he still hadn't forgiven her for saving his life but that still wasn't a good enough reason to make her sleep on the stone cold floor.

"Tinky I'm going out unpack my bags and then get something to eat" Draco said throwing a few gold coins onto her cot and walked out leaving the house elf alone to work.

Draco had stepped out into the muggle world he believed it was a secret way of stabbing his father in the back, which had lighten his mood a bit. Walking down the streets looking for some thing to do he was thinking about a hair cut, as much as he loved his sliver blonde hair it reminded him of his so called father so maybe he would keep some of the colour.

Turning a corner Draco came face to face with a muggle hair salon laughing to himself he walked in ready to start the un-malfoying himself plan. Behind the salons counter sat a muggle bloke in his early twenties flipping threw a magazine that read hair of today written across a model with green and black hair. The bloke looked up and stared at the new body in his store and smiled showing pearly white teeth.

"Hello my I help you sir," The storekeeper asked not taking his eyes off Draco.

" A yeah umm I want a hair cut please" mattered out startled by the look the muggle man was giving him.

"Right this was sir" The muggle got up straightaway to take Draco to his hair cutting station. Once their Draco was seated and covered with a shiny black material and once again the other man was looking at him by the looks in his eyes he was slowly undressing him in his mind. "So what will it be"?

"Umm" Draco had decide what to do with his hair but didn't want the muggle to know that but he didn't have a choice "You decide do what you want just make me look different".

Draco kept his eyes shut to scared to see what was happening to his golden mane as the muggle attack it. About forty-fifty minutes had pasted and still Draco hadn't opened his sliver eyes.

"Finished open your eyes" the haircutter said sounding pleased with himself. As Draco slowly opened his eyes he was shocked to see the image that greeted him in the mirror. He liked no he loved it.

"Wow" was all he could say. His hair was now spiky at the back with flicks of raven black within his sliver blonde hair at the front was along acid green bang that covered his left eye. "I love it".

Leaving the shop with a new hairstyle and a phone number what ever that was to call the muggle bloke if he ever wanted to have some fun. Draco walked on happily watching the people stare in till he came to a shop with a guy with black who in Draco's opinion looked like the young professor Snape but this guy was covered in tattoos and body piercings.

"Hey mate nice hair" The guy smiled as he put a smoke to his lips. "What's ya name".

"Draco Malfoy and yours" Draco replied.

"Lucius Malfoy son I'm guessing nice to meet ya oh and I'm crow"

"You're a wizard"

"Yeah muggle-born though so I'm working at my dads shop in till I find something better to do".

Draco was shocked he never thought that a wizard would work in the muggle world not even a muggle-born. Curious now about the shop also the fact that this guy as a wizard eased his nerves.

"What type of shop is this" Draco asked.

"Oh it's gothic styled shop with a Tattooing and piercing studio at the back" Crow said. "Aay mate come on in I'll show you around".

"Really" Draco said starting to get even more curios by the minute.

" Yeah today seems really slow and I'm starting to get really bored plus it's not everyday a wizard walks in". Crow smiled today was doing to be a good day.

Everyday that week Draco had come to visit Crow quickly becoming friends Draco had bought nearly every male piece of clothing that the store owned including shoes. Draco also had gotten a few ink jobs he had a spiral of barred-wire rapt around his upper left arm and a Slytherin snake on the back of his neck. After the tattoos came the piercings he got his eyebrow, lip and nipples done and a count less number in his ear.

Crow was even teaching him how to pierce people and how to use a tattoo gun, Draco being the fast learner that he was got everything down and Crow had even let him pierce a muggle girl's nose.

On a Saturday afternoon Draco decided to pop by walking in he saw a girl with blue and black hair. Walking up to her wanting to see her face when suddenly she turned around running straight into him losing her footing Draco reached out to grab her. She looked up and he just stared into this fallen angles chocolate eye in till.

"Malfoy".

"Granger"

A few minutes pasted in till Hermione broke away from Draco "What are you going here" she stated but not in her angry voice that she normally spoke to Draco in'

"Seeing a friend you," Draco answered secretly missing her in his arms. By this time Crow walked over smiling at the two.

"You to know each other how cool we should hang out tonight I know some great pubs," Crow asked hoping that it would happen.

"Yeah" Draco said looking Hermione up and down as Hermione did the same to Draco.

"I'd love to" Hermione answered but was thinking about Draco 'Wow he looks good did I just say that oh but why is I hanging out with muggle-borns maybe his changed but he looks sad some how'.

Draco was also thinking about Hermione 'Oh my god Hermione looks hot and beautiful what I can be think that but she does but what brings on the change she looks so depressed maybe that's it'.

"Well so let's party" Crow yelled cheerfully noticing them looking at each other tonight was going to be fun.

Please Review


End file.
